1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implement for dispensing a stick-shaped or bar-shaped preparation such as lipstick for cosmetic use, lip moisturizer for medical use, and paste.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,802 discloses such an implement. The construction of this implement is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. An implement 1 has a double tubular casing structure including an elongated outer cylinder member 10, and an inner cylindrical operative member 12 mounted inside the cylinder member 10 to substantially accommodate a preparation C therein. The cylinder member 10 and the operative member 12 each have a closed end at a bottom portion thereof.
A screw shaft 14 extending in an axial direction of the cylinder member 10 is fixedly supported on the bottom portion of the cylinder member 10. The screw shaft 14 passes through the bottom portion of the operative member 12 and protrudes the interior of the operative member 12. The bottom portion of the operative member 12 and the screw shaft 14 are engaged along the axial direction of the casing by a hook portion 14a formed at a base end of the screw shaft 14. With this arrangement, the operative member 12 is rotatable relative to the cylinder member 10 and is held inside the cylinder member 10 with its detachment from the cylinder member 10 disabled.
A tubular support member 16 for retractably extruding the preparation C while holding the preparation C is mounted inside the operative member 12. Although not illustrated, the support member 16 is spline-coupled to the operative member 12 in such a manner that the support member 16 is slidable along the axial direction of the casing 12 relative thereto with its rotation relative to the operative member 12 disabled. The support member 16 is engageably mounted on the screw shaft 14.
A lead end portion or upper part of the operative member 12 protrudes out of the cylinder member 10. A knob 12a is formed along an outer cylindrical surface on the protruded part of the operative member 12. A cap 18 is detachably mounted on a lead end of the operative member 12.
When a user dispenses the preparation C with use of the implement 1, the user detaches the cap 18 and turns the operative member 12 relative to the cylinder member 10 by holding the cylinder member 10 and the knob 12a. Turning the operative member 12 relative to the cylinder member 10 rotates the support member 16 relative to the screw shaft 14. Then, as shown in FIG. 11 (see the right half portion in FIG. 11), the support member 16 is advanced toward the lead end portion of the operative member 12 along the axial direction of the operative member 12. As a result, the preparation C is extruded or dispensed out of the lead end portion or inlet/outlet portion of the operative member 12. On the other hand, when the user rotates the operative member 12 relative to the cylinder member 10 in the direction opposite to the direction of withdrawing the preparation C, the support member 16 is moved in the direction opposite to the direction of extruding the preparation C, and, as a result, the preparation C is retracted in the operative member 12.
In the aforementioned implement 1, since the knob 12a is provided in the vicinity of the inlet/outlet portion, the user can extrude or withdraw the preparation C by turning the knob 12a of the operative member 12 with his or her thumb and index finger while holding the cylinder member 10.
However, the aforementioned implement has the following drawbacks.
1) A variety of representations such as pictures and patterns, information such as ingredients of the preparation, and trademark are provided on an outside surface of the implement. Generally, such representation is directly applied on the outer surface of the implement by printing, adhesion of seal member, covering member or the like, which are likely to be deteriorated by scuffing or adhesion of foreign matters. Such deteriorated representation will cause the user to feel annoyed when using the preparation accommodated in the implement itself despite the fact that the representation merely constitutes an external appearance of the implement. Particularly, in the case where the preparation is a stick-shaped or bar-shaped lipstick for cosmetic use or a moisturizer for medical use, a user will dislike the poor appearance of the representation in the aspect of hygiene, which may be one of the causes to dispose the preparation in incomplete use. In particular, the implement 1 which realizes one-hand manipulation is constructed in such a manner that the representation is provided on the outer surface of the cylinder member 10 serving as a gripping portion. Accordingly, it is highly likely that the representation wears out or seal is peeled off due to repeated frictional contacts with a user""s hand, which may expedite deterioration of the representation. Therefore, there is the demand for an implement free from provoking a user hesitant feeling in use in view of hygiene owing to the external appearance of the implement by effectively suppressing deterioration of representation.
2) The implement 1 is operated in such a manner as to rotate the operative member 12 fitted in the cylinder member 10 by way of the knob 12a to move the preparation C in and out of the implement 1. If an excessive gap exists between the operative member 12 and the cylinder member 10, the space between the inner surface of the operative member 12 and the outside surface of the screw shaft 14 varies, thereby deterring a smooth sliding of the support member 16 or causing the screw shaft 14 to intrude into the preparation C. As a result, the proper extrusion and retraction movement of the preparation C are obstructed. In view of this, generally, the operative member 12 and the cylinder member 10 are so formed as to render the outer cylindrical surface of the operative member 12 into close contact with the inner surface of the cylinder member 10 substantially without a clearance.
Such a close contact of the outer cylindrical surface of the operative member 12 and the inner surface of the cylinder member 10, however, is liable to obstruct a smooth rotation of the operative member 12 due to a frictional resistance of the operative member 12 against the cylinder member 10, which may obstruct one hand manipulation of the implement 1.
There has been demand for an implement having an improved operability of one hand and smooth extrusion and retraction movement of the preparation C to need a less external force.
3) Generally, a preparation C for medical care of lips has been formulated to attain a melting point from 40 to 50? in view of the fact that the preparation C is so designed as to soften by a temperature of lips for the purpose of attaining desirable lubrication. Accordingly, long time gripping of the cylinder member 10 in an attempt to dispense the preparation C raises the temperature of the preparation C owing to the body temperature or temperature of a hand of a user, which may adversely affect the chemical property of the preparation or cause a phenomenon such as so-called xe2x80x9cbucket bendingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbucket fallingxe2x80x9d in which support of the preparation C on the support member 16 is loosened due to softening of the preparation C, thereby hindering smooth extrusion and retraction movement of the preparation C. Accordingly, there has been the necessity of suppressing deterioration and softening of the preparation C due to the influence of body temperature to effectively prevent occurrence of such xe2x80x9cbucket bendingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbucket fallingxe2x80x9d phenomenon. Further, there has been the necessity of preventing deterioration of effective ingredients which are included in the preparation and are liable to be deteriorated by ultraviolet rays or other external causes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an implement for dispensing a preparation which is free from the aforementioned drawbacks residing in the prior art.
According to an aspect of the invention, an implement for dispensing a preparation, comprises a cylinder member having a cylindrical wall extending along an axis of the cylinder member, a preparation moving mechanism for moving a preparation along the axis of the cylinder member, the preparation moving mechanism including a movable member having a surface opposite to the cylindrical wall of the cylinder member, and a space former for defining a space between the cylinder member and the movable member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawing.